A tripod gimbal head is a support device for mounting and fixing a photographic apparatus. Due to design deficiencies in the prior art, for example, troubles caused by assembling and mounting on the tripod, removing from the tripod, carrying and the like, a special connection structure for a gimbal head is proposed.